


A Visit

by aceofsparrows



Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, gil comes to visit, the girls are nosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr: "gilbert visits anne at Queens and gets bombarded by the girls while he waits for her."Does what it says on the tin :) Pure fluff!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	A Visit

The parlour was nice, but Gilbert was much too distracted to notice properly. He had taken off his hat and gloves; the room was warm with the midday sun, and he was already beginning to sweat from nerves in his Sunday suit. Where was Anne? 

A knock startled him from his anxious twisting of his cuff and he looked up. It was not Anne as he had hoped standing in the doorway…. on the contrary, it seemed to be everyone but Anne.

“Gilbert, how lovely to see you! Anne didn’t tell us you were coming to visit today!” Diana floated across the room in her usual blue-frilled glory, calm as you please. Gilbert cleared his throat, wiping his clammy palms on his trouser legs.

“Um, well, yes, it’s supposed to be a surprise…”

“Oo, really? How romantical!” This was Ruby Gillis, rushing in behind Diana with Jane and Tilly on her heels.

“Is it true you and Anne are really courting?!” Tilly asked, sitting rather close to Gilbert on the settee.

"I still can’t believe you’d give up the Sorbonne for someone from Avonlea,” Jane muttered, and Diana shot her a withering look. “What?”

Gilbert cleared his throat once more. “I… yes, Anne and I are courting. We’ve been writing back and forth these past few months. And if I am to be completely honest, I don’t I could ever have married Winnifred…. I don’t I could have ever married anyone but Anne. I… I love her with all my heart, and it will always be her and only her that is the object of my affection and desire.”

The girls sighed in unison, and Gilbert heard a soft chuckle. He looked up from his lap to find Anne herself standing in the doorway, smiling. She was radiant in her green checkered skirt and soft white blouse, her hair done up in its fiery red pouf.

“Why, thank you, Gilbert. I would be amiss to say I did not return your sentiments.” Her coy smile widened against her will into a broad grin and when Gilbert stood from his seat she flew across the room and into his arms. “I’ve missed you so much, Gil,” she whispered into his chocolate curls, and he closed his eyes, drinking in her embrace with every fibre for his being.

“So have I, Anne, more than anything in the world.” 


End file.
